


Alex

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [49]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Boys Being Silly, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we-live-among-you said:<br/>“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not creative with the titles, i know

„I will get the drinks.“ Ben yelled as he made his way through the mass of people standing and sitting in the bar, leaving his group of friends behind on their table. Arriving at the bar, Ben waited until the attention of the barkeeper was on him before he told him his order, smiling all the while he waited.

A hand brushed against his upper arm, making him look up and at a man of his age, with brilliant green eyes and long brown hair.

“Hey.” Ben said smiling and got a bright smile back from the man.

* * *

 

Mike looked up as Ben approached the table, nodding at his friend and already reaching out for his beer. Placing all the drinks he carried on the table, Ben turned around and accepted a few others from a guy behind him who then sneaked an arm around Ben's middle and said something in his ear, totally ignoring Mike and his hanging hand waiting for his beer. Mike could see how Ben leaned into the contact and how his eyes sparkled and then laughed at what the guy had said.

And suddenly, Mike was angry. Angry that this guy touched his best friend and angry that Ben didn’t stop him. Then Ben was sliding into the seat next to Mike, followed by the guy who draped himself all over Ben. Seething, Mike took a beer and chucked half of it down in one go, enjoying the feeling of cold fizz down his throat, cooling the metaphorical fire inside of him.

“All right?” Ben leaned over to him and asked, this damn guy leaning with him.

“Yeah. Who is this?” Mike asked and nodded at the guy next to Ben.

“Oh that is.. “Ben started but was interrupted.

“Alex.” The man said.

“Mike.” Mike returned and smiled shortly before he was back at his beer, concentrating everything he had on sipping the beer.

Beside him, Ben had turned back to that guy Alex and was in the middle of explaining something to him as someone’s phone rang. Alex stood up, excused himself and was out of the door to take the call. Smiling, Ben leaned back into his seat and took a drag from his beer.

“That guy is weird.” Mike commented and leaned back also.

“Why would you think that?” Ben asked and glanced at him, eyebrow raised.

“I don’t know. I just get that vibe...” Again, Alex interrupted with a. “Sorry love, I have go. Call me when you can.” and proceeded to lean down to place a kiss on Ben’s slightly parted lips and then he headed off, leaving Ben blinking after him. Oh now Mike was burning up with that feeling again, rage, anger, protectiveness.

“Should I beat his ass?” Mike spat out, already getting on his feet and already moving until Ben threw an arm up to hold him back, pushing him back into his seat.

“No. No Mike, leave him be.” Ben calmly placed a hand on his arm, smiling at him softly. And it did, calm him down at the end. Until he was a brooding half mess.

“Why are you so… angry?” Ben asked carefully and watched him closely. Mike, himself, couldn’t explain why, but he tried.

“He had no right to touch you like that. To own you like that. I just really want to punch his stupid face in.” He told him.

“Are you jealous?” Ben scooted further into his space, eyes searching his.

“I … am I?” he questioned and stared right back at Ben, lost in those pressing thoughts. Could he be? Jealous of someone because they could touch Ben, kiss him, envelope him with their gentleness.

“Are you?” Ben asked, voice quieter.

“I... I may be.” Mike confessed with a nod, looking again into Ben's eyes. “Can we talk about it tomorrow? When I don’t feel tipsy?” he requested and Ben smiled, nodded his head and turned back to his beer, a small smile on his lips.

“Can I touch you?” Mike asked, leaned over to him and Ben scooted closer until their hips touched and Mike could put his arm around his waist, erasing the impression Alex left on Ben's skin, invisible. But still sticking to his skin like dirt.

“Thank you.” Mike said profoundly.

“Don’t.” Ben smiled and leaned into his side, beer held loosely in his fist.

“I disliked him a bit too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
